Crime Scene
by Lian-Dana
Summary: Señores: Las Vegas de noche... Kamus, tú día de suerte: homicidio, Milo, tú vas con él Mu y Marín juntos: robó en el Treasure Island, Saga y yo nos encargaremos de un homicidio dijo Saori


**Crime Scene**

**Autora: **Liandana

**Tipo:** Serie corta. Universo Alterno

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, si fuera mío no estaría escribiendo esto, sino dibujándolo jajaja, no intentó plagiar su obra y si encuentran cierta similitud con CSI es con alevosía y ventaja muajajajaja. Eso es todo... ah! CSI le pertenecen cierto productor- del cual he olvidado su nombre – y ha cierta compañía- de la cual no me sé el nombre o por lo menos no lo recuerdo UUUUUUU-

**Dedicatoria: **Para todos, en especial quienes siguen mis historias y de seguro me quieren matar lenta y dolorosamente. ¬¬UUUU. Por qué será?

**E-Mail:**

_**Crime Scene**_

Capítulo ILas Vegas 

Caminaba por un pasillo, a la izquierda y derecha se encontraban pequeñas oficinas que tenían vista al corredor por medio de una ventana de cristal, cubierta por persianas, algunas de estas estaban cerradas o abiertas. Bufó por lo bajo, no le agradaba estar en aquella sección del edificio, siempre se encontraba con alguien desagradable y está vez no había sido la excepción.

La noche había empezado bastante mal para ella, descubrió que su programa favorito había sido cancelado, el vecino le robaba el periódico, tenía una fuga de agua en la cocina, una llamada urgente del fiscal de Las Vegas, el celular inservible y finalmente parecía que los criminales no tomaban vacaciones.

Apretó el botón del ascensor, pocos segundos después subía al ascensor acompañada por un par de detectives, un policía y una fiscal. Giro el rostro para encontrarse reflejada en las paredes del ascensor: una mujer de ojos grises, de treinta y tantos la miraba cansadamente, el largo cabello de una tonalidad morada recogido en una trenza, la piel blanca como la nieve y unos delicados labios ligeramente curveados hacia abajo...

Cuarto piso... y ella salía del ascensor con paso rápido, dirigiéndose a su oficina, tomando algunos papeles que se encontraban sobre su escritorio, se tomó algunos minutos para leerlos y fruncir el ceño algunas veces. Se quitó la chaqueta negra y la aventó en una silla cercana, miró el reloj de la computadora y suspiró quedamente, aquella noche sería realmente larga.

Salió de la oficina, saludando algunas veces con la cabeza a las personas que le deseaban buenas noches, dobló a la izquierda y caminó exactamente 15 pasos. Se encontraba enfrente de la sala de descanso de su equipo, por las paredes de cristal observo que todos estaban allí. Puntuales.

Buenas noches- entró a la sala.

Buenas noches

Muy bien, señores: Las Vegas de noche- su mirada gris se dirigió a un hombre de cabellos azul- verdoso- Saint Claire, tú día de suerte: homicidio en MGM; Andreu, tú vas con él- hizo una pausa, entregándole a Saint Claire la mitad de papel con la misión de la noche.

Saint Claire Kamus se volvió hacia donde estaba su compañero por esa noche, repasando mentalmente cuánto dinero traía en los bolsillos. Kamus Saint Claire era un hombre apuesto, agradable a la vista para cualquiera, pero misterioso y poco sociable, reservado y razonable, ojos ámbar, aproximadamente dorados que contrastaban con su cabello azul-verdoso casi negro, piel de porcelana, espigado, considerablemente alto y de cuerpo atlético. Milo Andreu parecía ser lo contrario a Kamus; de ojos de un color entre el verde y azul, juguetones, sonrisa amable y risueña, cabellos azules semi- ondulados, la piel de un agradable tono acaramelado, instintivo, los sentimientos y emociones se reflejaban en su rostro como si de un espejo se tratase, un hombre que pocas veces sentía vergüenza de sus sentimientos y el último que se había incorporado al equipo.

Yunnan y Sidle juntos: robó en el Treasure Island, tenemos a tres sospechosos... Hakata los espera para procesarlos- extendió el papel.

Mu Yunnan, un hombre confiable y sereno, tímido, reservado, figura de conocimiento, ojos verdes que parecían leer el alma, el cabello de una tonalidad parecida a la de la mujer que les asignaba los trabajos, de una tez apiñonada, de igual estatura de Andreu, delgado sin caer en lo raquítico, apuesto. Mu Yunnan asintió de buen agrado tomando la hoja que se le extendía. La pelirroja se acercó a su compañero rápidamente intentando leer sin arrebatarle el papel, Marín era el claro ejemplo de ser estricto en todo sentido, tendencia a la irritabilidad cuando algo no marchaba bien, de descendencia japonesa, sus rasgos hacían presente aquel detalle, profundos ojos avellana, de cuerpo menudo y algo baja de estatura 1.65 m.

Alighieri y yo nos encargaremos de un homicidio- dijo la pelimorada, para después dar media vuelta y marcharse sin dejar que alguien replicará.

Uh! Mal día para Saori- soltó Milo, al ver como la mujer desaparecía, un bólido de cabellos azul oscuro paso frente a ellos- y allá va Saga...

Y nosotros- declaró Kamus- que tengan buena noche

Resolveré el caso primero- escucharon decir a Milo

Ni en tus sueños- contestó Kamus tomando una maleta cuadrada.

¿Apuestas?... 25 dólares.

30... – y ambos CSI salían de la sala.

El bólido de cabellos azul oscuro respondía a un nombre: Saga Alighieri, hombre de treinta y tantos, atlético, alto, de complexión delgada, ojos esmeralda, tez blanca, melena azul, faltaba decir apuesto e interesante, líder innato, siempre buscando soluciones, amante del trabajo, perfeccionista y/o carente de vida social activa.

Los CSI restantes dieron media vuelta, encaminándose a una mesa sobre la cual descansaban dos maletines de color plata. Marín se puso la chaqueta roja y buscó los guantes, Mu revisaba los utensilios que se encontraban en el maletín asegurándose de que nada se quedará olvidado. Ambos CSI salieron de la sala de descanso, de pronto un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos de igual color les cerró el paso. Mu saludó con ánimo al joven para después seguir su camino.

Me alcanzas- fue lo único que dijo, para perderse cuando dobló en un pasillo

Buenas noches, Sidle- el joven esbozó una sonrisa.

Buenas noches, Aioria, ¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme por mi apellido?- preguntó la chica, justo cuando Aioria iba a abrir la boca, Marín se adelantó- tengo un caso y parece complicado, nos veremos en un rato.

Aioria Nehru era un joven científico con una prometedora carrera en la Oficina, por el momento trabajaba en el laboratorio del departamento, añorando su pronta integración a algún equipo de CSI, preferentemente el de Du Lac o el de Shion Wenham, joven talentoso pero a la vez pretencioso y orgulloso, simpático y arrogante, cabello castaño claro, ojos de un café similar al cabello, de espaldas anchas y cintura estrecha, guapo y algo locochón.

El joven de cabellos castaños se quedó parada en medio del pasillo por unos minutos, después movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, comenzando a caminar, pensaba estar un buen rato en alguna sala de descanso importunando a quien se dejará, aunque hubiera preferido estar en la sala de descanso de Saori Du Lac.

Buenas noches Aioria- el saludo provenía de una sala de descanso de los CSI, Aioria giro el rostro hacia la voz.

¡¡Kannon!

¿Gustas jugar?- el peliazul le mostró un control de play station.

¡Qué más da!- y el castaño entró a jugar play station.

Kannon Alighieri, hermano gemelo de Saga Alighieri, por lo tanto idéntico a Saga, sólo el leve cambio de color de cabello los distinguía, Kannon lo tenía un grado más claro que el de su hermano. Kannon resultaba ser bastante simpático, alegre y optimista, se le podía ver por los pasillos silbando o bien dando ánimos a sus compañeros, perteneciente al equipo de Wenham . Sin lugar a dudas un excelente CSI, que aspiraba a ser promovido en cualquier momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

La Tahoma negra se estacionaba a un costado de la carretera I-15, la zona estaba acordonada y se indicaba a los escasos vehículos por donde transitar, justo delante de la camioneta se encontraban dos patrullas con las luces encendidas. Saori bajó de la camioneta junto al maletín plateado, comenzando a caminar hacia una mujer que se dirigía a ella, detrás de Saori, Saga caminaba echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

La mujer fue trasladada al hospital más cercano- habló la mujer de cabellos celestes.

¿Está viva?- preguntó Saga, ligeramente sorprendido.

La pareja que la encontró llamó al 911 inmediatamente, está en coma- decía Hilda, mientras caminaban hacia donde estaba la mujer antes de ser llevada al hospital- Aquí es, los dejaré solos.

Me encanta cuando nos dejan regalos- dijo Saga señalando una gorra negra.

Saga comenzó a inspeccionar la zona con la luz que le ofrecía su linterna, en las manos portaba señales amarillas con números, Saori estaba sacando fotografías desde diferentes ángulos a la silueta dibujada con tiza blanca y todo a su alrededor, levantó el rostro justo en el momento que Saga se inclinaba para poner una señal.

Terminó de sacar las fotografías del lugar, empezando un nuevo rollo para ir a las señales de Saga, cuando algo le llamó la atención.

¡Hey, Saga!- llamó- mira esto- le indicó una piedra, Saga apuntó la luz de su linterna hacia aquélla piedra.

Es tela... posiblemente del sospechoso.

Trae las esponjas- dijo Saori, mientras retiraba la piedra.

¿Esponjas?- preguntó un tanto extrañado Alighieri pero obedeció.

Olor- sonrió Du Lac, al tiempo que cubría el pedazo de tela con las esponjas.

Truco nuevo- devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Mal día?

Si tuvieras una fuga en la cocina y cita con el fiscal, seguro será un buen día- comentó Saori, entregada a la tarea de absorber el olor de aquel pedazo de tela.

Seguro que lo es- Saga se inclinó frente a ella- ¿Tienes idea de cual fue el motivo?. Porque yo sí- Saori le miró fijamente.

Una teoría, eso es interesante- la joven mujer guardó silencio dispuesta a escuchar lo que el gemelo tendría que decirle, por eso le encantaba trabajar con él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Llegaron a un lujoso hotel, en la entrada les esperaba el gerente del Hotel MGM. Milo soltó un bufido, mientras que Kamus le dirigía una mirada de soslayo. Bien había dicho Saori que aquel era su día de suerte: entrar a MGM y hacer su trabajo con discreción y prácticamente se convirtieran en fantasmas cuando tenían a un asesino suelto por Las Vegas dispuesto a matar de nuevo, no era su idea de buena suerte... aunque Saori nunca dijo que clase de suerte era... Milo volvió a bufar, sinceramente le parecía ridículo guardar las apariencias y desde cuándo creía en la suerte.

Policías, les advierto que no quiero que anden por ahí preguntando e inquietando a los huéspedes, espero les haya queda claro- dijo el hombre con una mirada despectiva.

CSI- corrigió Kamus sin amedrentarse- haremos las preguntas que nos parezcan adecuadas, señor... – hizo una pausa tratando de leer el broche que tenía el nombre del gerente- Bell, ahora si nos permite entre más rápido entremos, más rápido saldremos- al decir esto Kamus comenzó a caminar, seguido por un Milo que expresaba su satisfacción con una mueca de burla.

Entraron a la lujosa habitación, encontrándose con un cuerpo frío e inerte rodeado por una mancha de sangre en la cama, algunos objetos fuera de lugar, indicando una pelea.

Tomaré fotos- murmuró Andreu.

De acuerdo... – Kamus se giró hacia la puerta- Dokho, ¿Movieron algo?

Kamus, no por nada soy tu jefe- contestó Dokho Hakata- todo está como lo encontramos.

Observen bien- dijo Kamus, permitiendo unos segundos de silencio- creo que no estamos buscando a un asesino en serie, sino a una esposa, ¿Una viuda negra?

¿Una viuda negra?- preguntó Milo- no lo creo... más bien pienso que es una esposa o novia con un severo trastorno, quizás algo llamado celos.

Muy bien muchachos, ustedes sigan así y cuando tengan algo háganmelo saber- dijo Hakata

Ambos hombres asintieron, para después volverse a la escena del crimen, Milo tomando fotos, mientras Kamus polveaba los objetos tirados. El gerente del hotel miraba inquisitoriamente a los policías que se dirigían al elevador.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

La pelirroja observaba con claro desánimo a los tres sospechosos: una pareja y una chico de no más de 18 años, suponiendo que el caso estaba más que resuelto, no entendía por qué razón Saori le había asignado aquel caso risible junto a uno de los mejores CSI, en lugar de haberle dado el de MGM, pero claro, ese caso era de Kamus Saint Claire y su inseparable chicle, bufó molesta, Mu Yunnan a su lado, la miró para después poner una mano en su hombro y sonreír tranquilamente.

Un caso es un caso- dijo Yunnan- no puedes quejarte, el pasado y el antepasado fueron los mejores que hemos tenido en una semana, y Saori te los dio.

Vale- dijo Marín, eso era totalmente cierto.

Y ahora, Mu observaba con detalle la vitrina en donde antaño estaba un precioso anillo de diamantes y esmeraldas, valuado en la no tan despreciable cantidad de tres millones de dólares.

Pasame un hisopo, por favor- dijo Mu.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Marí, entregándole el hisopo- ¿sangre?

Parece que nos dejaron un pequeño regalo- Mu sonrió- ¿Por qué no vas con los sospechosos y les pides amablemente una muestra?

Será un placer.

Y Marín Sidle, salía de la joyería, para dirigirse a uno de los tantos halls del hotel en donde se encontraban las personas, canturreando en voz baja un:" Sorpresa, los atrapamos, como me encanta mi trabajo"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Odiaba los hospitales, eso lo sabía desde niño, nada ni nadie le haría quedarse en uno si fuera necesario. Las enfermeras, doctores y demás personal pasaban a un lado de ellos, giró la cabeza lentamente para encontrase con la desagradable visión de enfermeras corriendo y doctores vociferando, mientras los heridos eran llevados en camillas. Hacia unas horas un automóvil había colapsado en un puente provocando una serie de accidentes en por lo menos 5 autos más.

Saori salía de una habitación con cara de pesadumbre y tristeza, Saga se acerco a ella.

¿Cómo esta?

Mal- dijo Saori- los doctores no saben si sobrevivirá... muerte cerebral- Alighieri guardó silencio mientras veía por la ventana de la puerta a la mujer postrada en la cama, llena de tubos y aparatos extraños.

Nos esperan, Hilda llamó al departamento de "Pandillas", y un tal Siegfried le indicó que hace unos días "Snake" reclutó a chicos, y nuestro caso concuerda con la iniciación de "Snake", así que Siegfried nos acompañará a nuestra inspección.

De acuerdo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Eran las siete de la mañana y Milo conducía hasta un suburbio de Las Vegas, las pistas los habían conducido a la dirección de un hombre que trabajaba en algún restaurante de comida rápida. Kamus miraba sin mucho interés por la ventanilla de la camioneta.

Aparcó justo enfrente de una casa blanca con detalles en amarillo, bastante acogedora, un jardín bien cuidado y un perro labrador atado a un árbol.

Bonita casa- dijo Kamus, bajando del Tahoma y poniéndose los lentes oscuros.

Sí, bastante bonita para un asesino- Milo se había encaminado al contenedor de basura, husmeando en ella con un guante en la mano derecha

No podemos hacer eso sin una orden- Kamus le miraba sorprendido.

¿Por qué no?- preguntó Milo sin dejar de husmear.

Está en su propiedad- acotó Saint Claire.

Naaah, está en zona pública- Milo hizo un pequeño movimiento y el contenedor estaba totalmente en la acera- ¿ves?... ¡Bingo, ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Es de una mujer muy robusta o es del mejor amigo de la mujer robusta?- le enseñó una camisola manchada de sangre.

¿Por qué no preguntamos?

Ambos CSI se encaminaron a la puerta de la casita blanca, el perro ladraba ante los extraños, Kamus tocó dos veces el timbre cuando una mujer rubia menuda abrió la puerta con un bebé en brazos, un niño de 3 años llorando aferrado a la mano de su madre y atrás de ella una pequeña de 6 años que miraba curiosa a los extraños, de fondo se escuchaba el sonido de una televisión.

Buenos días, señora- saludó Andreu- somos CSI del departamento de Las Vegas, Andreu Milo, ¿Podemos hacerle unas preguntas?- la mujer parecía confundida, pero asintió suavemente.

¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó Kamus, ya adentro de la casa, saludó a la niña y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su cazadora, sacando un pequeño dulce que le entregó. Milo se quedo en el recibidor con la mujer mientras Saint Claire se adentraba en la casa- buenos días, señor

Kamus se dirigía a un hombre que estaba frente al televisor, a un costado una puerta de cristal estaba abierta, dando al patio trasero, acomodándose el cuello de una camisa blanca, el hombre lo miró por unos segundos, divisando el logo del CSI, para después lanzar la charola del desayuno y comenzar a correr, Kamus giro los ojos y se echo a correr mientras desenfundaba la pistola Smith & Wesson.

¡¡Alto!- gritó Kamus

El grito llamó la atención de Milo, quien corrió hacia la sala, alcanzando a ver en el patio trasero a una figura con camisa blanca y pantalón negro que corría a una cerca y como Kamus tacleaba al individuo hábilmente, Milo se acercó apuntando al hombre mientras Kamus se levantaba junto con el sospechoso, en la puerta de cristal la mujer se había llevado una mano a la boca mientras que sus hijos lloraban a todo pulmón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

La pareja de científicos entraba al edificio del Crime Scene Investigation de Las Vegas, Marín cargaba con un recipiente de pollo frito, mientras que Mu llevaba una bolsa con ensalada y puré de papas, junto con una charola de café capuchino, ambos comentaban acerca del caso, dirigiéndose hacia su respectiva sala de descanso.

Se detuvieron en la sala de descanso perteneciente a Shion Wenham, levantando una ceja al ver a Aioros gritándole a un Kannon medio adormilado, ante la mirada algo burlona de Shaka, una Shaina que no prestaba atención más que a sacar de un refrigerador un emparedado para salir con un montón de papeles en las manos y saludar con una inclinación de cabeza a los dos curiosos, Angello Black salía detrás de Shaina con bolsas de papel etiquetadas como evidencia.

¡Hey!- dijo Mu a Angello

¡Hey, escuche que atraparon al ladrón de los tres millones- Marín asintió- felicidades, por el momento yo tengo que cazar a un miserable asesino... nos vemos.

Llegaron a su sala de descanso, encontrándose con que nadie había llegado aún, así que ambos se tiraron en los sillones para dormir un par de horas. Marín salió de su sueño al percibir como algo le hacia cosquillas en la nariz, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con una rosa roja frente a ella y a un Aioria Nehru sonriéndole, le devolvió la sonrisa para después buscar con la mirada a Mu, este había desaparecido misteriosamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Se saludaron cordialmente, mientras que un par de oficiales mimaban a los perros, tres camionetas negras estacionadas junto a dos patrullas. Siegfried les daba algunos detalles.

¿Lista para gastar suela?- preguntó Saga a Saori que se ponía los guantes de látex.

Aquí vamos- dijo ella, sacando el frasco en el que se habían guardado las esponjas que tenían encapsulado el olor- eso es huelan bonitos.

Inmediatamente, los perros comenzaron a ladrar y empezaron a olfatear para después correr junto con los policías encargados de ellos.

¡Uff, vaya si corren- comentó Saga poniéndose los guantes de látex, viendo como los policías corrían, miró a Saori que sonreía socarronamente- ¿debo ir con ellos?- Saori asintió.

Y se pudo observar como Saga corría detrás de los policías, lanzando un grito mientras se quitaba los guantes de látex y los tiraba para agarrarse con la mano derecha la pistola e imprimir cierta velocidad a su carrera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Se encontraban en los casilleros del CSI, Kamus guardaba su chaqueta junto a unos vaqueros cerrando su casillero, Milo Andreu se ajustaba la hebilla del cinturón.

Caso resuelto- dijo Saint Claire.

Caso resuelto- Milo se sentó, poniéndose unos mocasines- fue mucho más divertido de lo que esperaba, por cierto, ¿Quién ganó?

Dejémoslo como un empate, ¿Te parece?- Kamus se ponía la chaqueta negra

Supongo que eso es- Milo y él salían de la sección de casilleros- mira que el tipo era un cara dura...

Saint Claire no contestó se limitó a seguir caminando.

El homicidio había resultado en efecto pasional, pero no perpetrado por la esposa despechada o por una viuda negra, ni siquiera por una amante... aunque lo último era cierto pero había sido por un amante. El individuo encontrado en MGM sostenía una relación con aquel hombre casado de la casita blanca. El tipo se sentía frustrado con la vida que llevaba, con su familia y sobre todo con su mujer, se le había hecho fácil ligar con alguien en algún bar sin importarle las consecuencias... y el ligue había sido un hombre con una cartera poderosa pero las ambiciones del tipo crecieron y empezó a chantajear al occiso, y el otro amenazo con hundirlo también, finalmente la discusión cobró otros tintes y así llegaron los CSI.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

En la sala de interrogatorios se encontraban Dohko Hakata, Saga Alighieri y Saori Du Lac, enfrente de ellos un adolescente afroamericano de 16 años, junto una madre temblorosa.

¿Qué paso esa noche?- preguntó Saga- y no me digas que no sabes nada.

¿De qué?- la actitud del muchacho era altanera y desafiante- tío, no sé de que me hablas, yo estaba jugando básquet con mis amigos

¿Los "Snake"?- ahora fue Saori

¿Los que..., ustedes están locos- de pronto Saori sintió un codazo, Saga le señalaba con la mirada el pantalón del adolescente

Quítate los pantalones- ordenó Saori

Está mujer está loca, yo no me quito nada

Hazlo- Dokho lo miró- por favor.

El chico se quito los pantalones, tirando el pantalón a la mesa, Saga los tomó y sacó de una bolsa de evidencias la pretina encontrada en donde la mujer fue abandonada.

Es la misma- confirmó Alighieri.

Suficiente- dijo un abogado entrando en ese momento- mi cliente no tiene que responder nada, y lo que tienen es meramente circunstancial, con su permiso señores- el adolescente y la madre salieron de la sala custodiados por el abogado.

¡Maldición!- exclamó furiosa Du Lac- dime que lo tenemos, Dokho- el castaño negó con la cabeza.

Es menor de edad, su abogado usará eso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Todo el grupo del turno de la noche estaba reunido en su sala de descanso, entorno a una mesa de cristal opaco, platos desechables, servilletas y recipientes de pollo frito descansaban en la misma. Milo le platicaba a Marín el caso de la noche, mientras que Saga hojeaba un periódico y Kamus tomaba un poco de café, Mu le cambiaba a la televisión, hasta que se quedó en un canal de noticias.

"La mujer encontrada anoche en la carretera I-15 sigue internada, hasta el momento no se ha capturado a ningún sospechoso... según un informe de la policía el caso ha sido cerrado..."- decía la reportera.

Se hizo el silencio la sala, ahora todos comprendían el por qué de que Saori no estuviera con ellos y Saga estuviera tan callado y distante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Se sacudió las manos después de cambiar los flores que comenzaban a marchitarse del florero, caminó unos pasos hasta quedar enfrente de la cama y depósito en la mano inerte un dije de una cruz.

Esto es tuyo- murmuró Saori- creo que lo necesitas- se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama, contemplando a la mujer afroamericana con moretones en la cara que luchaba por su vida.

Kamus contemplaba la escena desde la puerta, inseguro de entrar y romper aquel momento, carraspeo llamando la atención de la mujer de cabellos lavanda.

Sus familiares están afuera.

La mujer se levantó y salió de la habitación acompañada por Kamus, Saori se detuvo en el jardín del hospital, contemplando con tristeza hacia donde el edificio se erguía. Kamus le puso una mano en el hombro.

Te llevaré a casa- dijo suavemente Saint Claire, abrazándola.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Notas de la CSI autora;**

Muajajajaja, soy mala, muy mala y nadie me detendrá en la conquista del Universo, ni siquiera Superman- ups! Cinta equivocada, ustedes disculpen. Como leen estoy iniciando una nueva serie de Saint Seiya, esperando que les guste y reciba su apoyo- mínimo 6 comentarios.

Es realmente una alusión a una serie de televisión dramática CSI: Las Vegas, obviamente con sus respectivos cambios y ajustes para con los personajes de Saint Seiya. Así que a quien le guste estas dos series estará un tanto encantado o desencantado.

Notitas:

CSI: Crime Scene Invvestigation

Los personajes responden a distintos apellidos, aquí una especie de relación:

Equipo CSI Du Lac:

Saori Du Lac

Saga Alighieri

Kamus Saint Claire

Milo Andreu

Mu Yunnan

Marín Sidle

Equipo CSI Wenham:

Shion Wenham

Aioros Nehru

Kannon Alighieri

Shaka Enlai

Shaina Laurens

Angello Black

Otros personajes :

Dohko Hakata

Aioria Nehru.

Hilda Polaris

Siegfried Mezrich

Julián Solo

Entre otros, o eso creo yo. Adelantó que quizás me concentre en el equipo Du Lac, pero no por eso dejaré sin su participación a los otros.

P.D: ya sé que el título no tiene nada de original pero si me dan ideas no me enojo

Sin más por el momento.

Lian


End file.
